


Nairobi estaba equivocada

by Igraine_smiley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Argentinian Character, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: -¿Por qué llevas cuanto? ¿Diez años enamorado de Berlín? y no te has atrevido a abrir la boca- lo increpó Nairobi con un rifle en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba equivocada. Estaba tan equivocada, pero aún así llegó a su punto más débil.





	Nairobi estaba equivocada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nairobi was wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133985) by [Igraine_smiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley). 

> Esta es la versión en castellano de  este fic. Contiene muchos argentinismos y un pobre intento de hacer que los personajes suenen españoles. Espero que les guste.

Estaba tan metido en sus ecuaciones matemáticas que no escuchó a Andrés hasta que entró puteando a la habitación.

-¡Siempre es la misma mierda!- Su amigo interrumpió en la capilla balanceándose de un lado al otro con una botella de vino en la mano derecha. 

-¿Andrés? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con tu hermano?- preguntó dejando la tiza casi consumida a un lado del pizarrón. No era raro que los hermanos discutiesen pero generalmente no llegaban a estos extremos. 

-Mi hermano…- se rió amargamente -Tenía razón después de todo. Siempre tiene razón- el español golpeó con su brazo los portarretratos que estaban acomodados en la pequeña mesa. Todos cayeron en efecto dominó cubriendo el piso con pedazos de vidrio.

-¡Andrés!- Martín corrió hasta él para evitar que siga destruyendo la capilla -¡Pará! ¿Me podés decir qué te pasa?- 

-Me ha dejado, Tatiana me ha dejado- contestó su amigo colapsando en el piso. El tarado estaba casi rodando sobre pedazos de vidrio. El llanto de Andrés hizo que a Martín le hirviese la sangre.

-Que…- respiró profundamente -que mierda. Lo lamento mucho- eso es todo lo que atinó a decir. No estaba realmente apenado. Odiaba que Andrés amara a cada una de sus novias tan apasionadamente porque era algo que él nunca iba a conocer. No eran las relaciones rotas de su amigo lo que lo entristecía pero su corazón se rompía cada vez que tenía que consolar a Andrés en ese estado. Sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, realmente amaba a Tatiana.

-Estoy solo otra vez- lloró Andrés.

-No estás solo, tenés a tu hermano y… bueno… me tenés a mi. Nunca me voy a ir de tu lado ¿Eso lo sabés no?- Andrés asintió con la cabeza -ahora levantate que hay vidrio por todos lados y te vas a lastimar- Martín lo ayudó a levantarse y si que era pesado para verse tan delgado. Andrés apestaba a alcohol y apenas podía mantenerse parado. Parecía que estaba hecho de gelatina -boludo ¿cuánto tomaste?- 

-Una licoreria y media- Andrés soltó una carcajada con lágrimas todavía frescas en su cara enrojecida.

-¿Por qué hacés estás cosas?- Martín lo acomodó en una de las sillas barrocas y fué rápido a buscar una jarra -tomá un poco de agua-

-¿Crees que no merezco amor?- su amigo preguntó después de tomar un mísero sorbo -tal vez es verdad que soy un psicopata. No puedo amar… no puedo ser amado- 

-No, Andrés- dijo firmemente y se arrodilló frente a su amigo. Martín tomó la cara de su amigo entre sus manos -mirame… ¡vos sos vos! No te voy a decir que sos un ángel porque podés ser muy hijo de puta pero siempre estás ahí para mí desde que nos conocimos en…- 

-Berlín- Andrés agregó con los ojos brillantes -eras un cabrón- 

-Vos tampoco eras una carmelita descalza, querido- apoyó su frente contra la de Andrés -éramos los dos unos pelotudos pero me cuidaste, me seguís cuidando. Amás a tu hermano un montón. Sabés amar Andrés pero el amor es… es complicado-

-El amor es una puta mierda- Andrés exclamó con esa voz profunda que lo volvía loco. 

-Puede ser- Martín suspiró. 

Tarde o temprano tenían que contarle a Sergio lo que había pasado con Tatiana y Martín sabía que se iba a armar quilombo. Unos meses más tarde se sentaron alrededor de la mesa grande de la capilla esperando que alguno rompiese el silencio. Era obvio que Sergio se olía que algo andaba mal. 

-No podemos seguir con ninguno de los planes, vamos a tener que modificarlos- admitió Andrés.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Sergio. Martín cerró los ojos esperando que la cosa se vaya al carajo.

-Tatiana, como has predicho, me ha dejado- Andrés tomó su copa de vino de una.

-Los planes ya no son seguros- agregó Martín con la esperanza de poner paños fríos en la tensa situación.

-Andrés- Sergio palideció.

-Quédate con tus regaños, hermano. Por favor-

-¿Regaños? ¡Andrés, ese plan era mi vida!- explotó el más joven -coño, que era también la vida de mi padre. Eres un gilipollas- Sergio se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación -¿Cómo puedes enceguecer así por un par de tetas y una lengua habilidosa?- Martín no sabía que el profesor podía ser tan grosero. Casi que estaba orgulloso de él.

-YO LA AMABA- Andrés se levantó de un salto. Martín tomó eso como señal para meterse entre los dos hermanos para bloquear cualquier tipo de agresión física si era necesario.

-¿Cómo todas las anteriores, verdad? Ciego por amor, joder- gritó Sergio. Martín lo sentía presionado contra su espalda tratando de acercarse lo más posible a su hermano y no precisamente para darle un abrazo -Has tirado toda mi vida a la basura-

-Sergio, calmate- Martín se giró cuando escuchó como se rompía su voz. El hombre más joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Hizo un par de pasos hasta él. Tal vez habían logrado que Sergio entre en una crisis nerviosa. Un abrazo no iba a solución el lío pero lo iba a intentar.

-¡Hablando de ceguera por amor! ¿Realmente lo vas a defender esta vez?- Sergio se alejó de él haciendolo sobresaltar -¡También arruinó tu plan!-

-Son cosas que pasan- Martín respondió esperando que Sergio no hable de más.

-¿Son cosas que pasan? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Yo tengo que quedarme a su lado porque soy su hermano pero ¿Tú? Supéralo, tío-

-¡Sergio, cerrá el culo! No vayas a decir algo de lo que después te arrepientas- Martín le advirtió. Sabía que Andrés y Sergio se querían mucho, no tenían porque hacerse pasar por esta discusión.

-Lamento ser un estorbo para ti, hermanito- Andrés susurró.

-No quise decir eso. ¡Joder Andrés! estoy tan encabronado contigo en este momento- Sergio agarró su saco y pasó a por su lado como un huracán -Me voy a caminar para aclarar mi mente.Ya hablaremos cuando regrese- 

-Salió perfecto, eh- Martín se tiró en su silla -una maravilla-

-Martín…- podía escuchar la mente de Andrés trabajando a mil por hora.

-Está en todo su derecho a ponerse así. Te dije que no le cuentes a Tatiana sobre los planes de Sergio- espero iniciar una pelea para desviar el rumbo de la conversación pero su amigo no parecía tener intenciones de morder el anzuelo - ¿Pero quién le da bola a Martín? ¡Nadie!-

-Martín ¿Por qué mi hermano te ha dicho eso?- Andrés preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió mordiéndose las uñas. Su hábito que más irritaba a Andrés.

-Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo- su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Estaba re caliente y con razón, dijo puras boludeces- respondió Martín, su acento se hacía cada vez más evidente a medida que los nervios dominaban su cuerpo. Todos sus intentos para quitarle importancia al asunto estaban siendo en vano.

-Mi hermano no dice _boludeces_ ni siquiera cuando pierde los estribos- dijo Andrés moviéndose detrás de la silla de Martín y agregó por lo bajo -y tiende a notar cosas que a mi se me pasan- El tono que usó Andrés hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué querés que te diga Andrés?- Martín podía sentir a su amigo inclinado sobre él -¿Te parece que es un juego o qué?- preguntó levantando la vista para mirarlo. El argentino sintió su corazón en las orejas a medida que sus pulsaciones se hacían más rápidas. Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero nunca podría alejarse mucho de Andrés. Era patético. 

-Martín…- Andrés acomodó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Probablemente quería tranquilizarlo pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

-No- demandó. Cansado puso su cabeza en sus manos y dejo que la presión que sentía en el pecho lo devorara -no me hagas esto- 

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- la voz de Andrés hizo eco por toda la capilla. Lo escucho hacer un par de pasos hasta que estaba enfrente suyo. Martín tenía su cara escondida detrás de sus manos. Estaba empecinado en no mirar a Andrés pero lo podía escuchar respirando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Andrés alejó suavemente las manos de Martín de su cara para finalmente poder mirarlo a los ojos -¿hace cuánto tiempo que vienes sintiendo esto?-

-¿Por _esto_ te estás refiriendo a mi estando patéticamente enamorado de vos mientras vos no me das ni cinco de bola?- Martín preguntó sintiendo como un camino de lagrimas recorrían sus cachetes. Andrés asintió - demasiado tiempo- 

-Perdóname, Perdóname. No puedo creer lo estúpido que he sido- Andrés sostuvo la cara de Martín secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. 

-No te preocupes, Andrés- Martín se frotó los ojos, se sentía tan boludo- no podés controlar cómo te sentís- 

-Es verdad- dijo Andrés a la vez que cortaba la distancia entre ellos para besarlo. Tenía que estar soñando.

-Me estás jodiendo- Martín susurró en el medio del beso. Era como estar en el cielo y eso que ni siquiera era creyente. Los labios de Andrés se sentían tan suaves. Si pudiese haber podido detener el tiempo, repetiría por simpre ese momento. Sólo ellos dos, besándose en una capilla del año del pedo en las afueras de Florencia. 

-He estado buscando el amor de mi vida por tanto tiempo- Andrés murmuró -y ha estado frente a mis narices todo este puto tiempo- 

Martín estaba esperando que el sueño terminase. Cada mañana al despertar contenía la respiración pensado que ese iba ser el día que no tendría a Andrés a su lado entre las sábanas pero eso no pasó. Esa era su realidad ahora. El era de Andrés y Andrés era suyo. Ya no le importaba una mierda el plan echado a perder, ni el enojo de Sergio tenía el amor de Andrés para el solo y eso era más que suficiente. Era perfecto.

Estaban en la cama, era tarde, demasiado tarde para que un par de adultos estuviesen dormitando. Martín estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Andrés. Era como un nido caliente bajo los rayos de sol que se colaban por los enormes ventanales del monasterio. Estaba en completa paz escuchando el latir del corazón de su amado pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo arruinó todo. 

-La puta madre- se quejó mientras trataba de levantarse. 

-Quédate- se quejó Andrés abrazándolo cerca. 

-Puede ser importante, ya vuelvo- le dio un beso en la frente a Andrés y dejó su pequeño paraíso. Se puso la bata favorita de Andrés, la de seda bordó con flores y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. 

-Oh- se burló a penas vio quien estaba frente a él -no deberías estar acá, Tatiana- 

-Déjame entrar, Martín- la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Mirá flaca, no es una buena idea- se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame. Entrar- le gruño -ni siquiera es tu casa para decidir quién entra y quién no. Necesito hablar con Andrés- 

-Mirá, querida, perdiste tus privilegios en el momento que le rompiste el corazón. Así que haceme el favor de rajar de acá- estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en su linda cara cuando ella puso un pie en el camino. Por esas cosas es que le había caído bien alguna vez. 

-Joder, Martín- le gritó -déjame pasar- 

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- escuchó como Andrés preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la raíz del ruido -¿Martín?- 

-Tenemos visita- el argentino abrió la puerta del todo para dejar ver a la mujer parada del otro lado. 

-¡Tatiana!- Andrés exclamó con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos -¡que sorpresa!- 

-Tengo una propuesta de trabajo- la pelirroja sonrió.

-¿En serio? Pues entra entonces- 

-Ok, los dejo solos- dijo Martín sintiéndose completamente derrotado. 

-¡Espera! Voy a necesitarte en el atraco- Tatiana lo llamó. 

-¿De verdad?- arqueó una ceja. 

-Las matemáticas están involucradas: un túnel- explicó -tengo información sobre una colección de joyas ¡Va a ser magnífico!- 

-No soy tu calculadora personal- Martín gruñó. Su día estaba oficialmente arruinado. 

-Vamos, Martín- Andrés fue hasta su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. -Escuchemos que tiene para nosotros- no había forma que le pudiese negar algo a Andrés. 

El plan era bastante sencillo. Era una colección de joyas antiguas. Un montón de diamantes, oro y gemas. Iba a haber una renovación del sistema de seguridad y esa era su ventana de oportunidad. Andrés parecía muy entusiasmado con el golpe, así como Tatiana. Martín no tenía otra opción más que seguirlos.  
Andrés le ofreció a Tatiana quedarse en una de las habitaciones para pasar la noche, haciendo que el humor de Martín vaya de mal en peor. El argentino tuvo un día de mierda pero el colmo fue ver a Tatiana entrar en la habitación que compartía con Andrés. Era como haber regresado al primer casillero. Se dio vuelta ignorando la opresión que sentía en el pecho y se fue directamente a la capilla. Agarró un pedazo de tiza y comenzó a trabajar en los cálculos para el putísimo túnel con una violencia inecesaria. En menos de dos renglones la tiza ya le había llegado a la yema de los dedos. Amaba las matemáticas aunque la mayoría de la población mundial las odiase. Eran una ciencia incomprendida. Se podía explicar todo con ellas, eran perfectas y por sobre todo, eran predecibles. Estaba en completo control cuando estaba escribiendo ecuaciones interminables. No había desamor, ni Tatiana, ni Andrés. Sólo él y todos los números que formaban el universo. 

-Martín …- sintió un par de brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cintura.

-_¡laputamadre!_\- Martín pegó un salto dejando caer la tiza nueva al suelo. Bajo la mirada unos segundos para verla partirse en pequeños pedazos -me re asustaste- 

-¿No me has escuchado entrar?- preguntó Andrés antes de besarlo en el cuello apretándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

-Estaba pensando- respondió sin ánimos. Sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensionaba. Andrés se alejó un poco al sentir su incomodidad.

-¿No vienes a la cama? Son casi las dos de la mañana- preguntó.

-Pensé que estabas ocupado con Tatiana- Martín se dio vuelta en los brazos de Andrés para mirarlo fijo a sus ojos oscuros. 

-Así que se trata de eso- 

-¿Qué querés decir, pelotudo? OBVIAMENTE QUE SE TRATA DE _ESO_ \- gritó golpeando el pecho de su amante -¡La vi entrar a tu habitación en medio de la noche! No soy estúpido- Martín se apartó de Andrés ignorando la expresión dolida en su cara. En realidad no tenía a dónde ir. Estaba atrapado entre el español y el pizarrón, en otra situación hubiese estado en su salsa pero ahora quería que se lo tragase la tierra -¿qué estaban haciendo, eh? ¿jugando al ajedréz?- 

-NO PASÓ NADA- Andrés explotó y golpeó el pizarrón justo al lado de la cabeza de Martín enviando polvo a todas partes. El argentino puso los ojos en blanco -Te amo. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? ¿De verdad piensas tan mal de mi?-

-He estado sufriendo por vos durante tanto tiempo. Te he visto desfilar con innumerables mujeres. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?- Martín se desmoronó -Esto se siente como un sueño, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puede ser real, nunca tuve tanta suerte. Pensé que tal vez era un bum bum chau extendido hasta que encontraras a la próxima chica o Tatiana volviese a aparecer en el cuadro- 

\- ¿_Bum bum ciao_? ¿Qué cojones es eso?- exclamó Andrés y lo agarró por los hombros -sabes qué, ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Esto no es un sueño, Martín. Esto es real, somos reales. Te quiero, te adoro. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de eso. Quiero pasar cada minuto contigo- Lo abrazó con fuerza -ahora ¿vienes a _nuestra_ habitación o qué? Quiero dormir y no puedo hacerlo sin ti a mi lado- 

El robo fue un desastre, excepto por sus cálculos. Su túnel fue perfecto pero el gran problema fue que Tatiana cometió serios errores subestimando la seguridad de la galería. Parecía que la descripción que su hermana policía había hecho del lugar no era tan detallada como pensaba. Hubo balas y gritos y más balas. Martín no lograba recordar muchos detalles de esa noche. Si recordó haber recibido un disparo y el terror puro en los ojos de Andrés en ese momento. Nunca antes lo había visto asustado ni en un golpe ni en la vida, por lo que esa imagen quedó grabada en su cerebro. Andrés dejó de disparar a la policía para ir a su lado. Tatiana les estaba gritando. Sintió más disparos. La voz de Andrés repitiendo su nombre fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se pusiese negro. 

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde el robo fallido. Abrió los ojos lentamente pero incluso la tenue luz del velador lo encandiló. Sólo pudo ver una silueta borrosa frente a él. 

-¿Andrés? ¿Qué pasó?- Martín gimió -¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos de vuelta en el monasterio. Me asustaste- respondió Andrés acercándose a él -Perdiste mucha sangre-

-Voy a suponer que no es una herida fatal- bromeó. Odiaba ver a Andrés así, tan vulnerable.

-¡Cállate!- protestó Andrés -por suerte he podido sacar la bala. Vas a estar bien- el español acarició su mejilla.

-¿Tatiana?- de repente se dio cuenta de que había un mundo fuera de ellos. Andrés sacudió la cabeza y su mirada cayó al suelo -mierda, lo siento mucho- Martín trató de enderezarse, pero una puntada en su lado izquierdo lo envió de regreso contra el colchón.

-Está bien. No te muevas demasiado, trata de descansar- Andrés pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Martín haciéndolo sentir escalofríos por toda la espalda. 

-¿Te quedás conmigo?- casi le ruega. 

-Siempre- Andrés tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un pequeño beso como si fuera una especie de damisela en apuros.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Martín estaba casi completamente recuperado. Tenía que usar una pañuelo molesto para sostener su brazo izquierdo similar a cuando se rompió la muñeca jugando con los pibes del colegio. A esa edad el fútbol podía ser un deporte extremo. Le daba cierta gracia porque en esa época usó una cinta hecha con una remera vieja para sostener el yeso y no un pañuelo de diseñador italiano sacado del cajón de Andrés.

-Andrés, te juro que uno de los monjes está coqueteando conmigo y no digas que sólo estoy siendo egocéntrico …- dijo entrando a la capilla. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio una cara familiar sentada en la mesa junto a Andrés -¡Sergio! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- 

-Martín- Sergio se levantó para darle un abrazo. Fue más cauteloso de lo habitual al tratar de evitar lastimarle el brazo -con el fallecimiento de Tatiana, he estado pensando que es hora de poner el plan en acción- 

-¿Creés que es seguro?- preguntó y obtuvo un asentimiento en respuesta -te dije que no era imposible …-

-No, el Banco de España no. Ese es suicida- Sergio lo interrumpió -el de la Fábrica de la Moneda, mi plan-

-Acordamos que sería mejor- agregó Andrés -el plan de Sergio es más fácil- su hermano sacudió la cabeza-si reunimos un buen grupo y lo logramos tendremos mejores oportunidades de intentar nuestro plan- 

-Supongo que tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos con este plan tuyo?-

-Martín, tú no vienes- debería haberlo supuesto.

-¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Primera regla, nada de relaciones personales- enfatizó Sergio, como si fuese una ley universal. 

-¿Y ustedes dos son qué, extraños?- Martín respondió señalando a los hermanos -¿Se conocieron ayer? Porque siento que me están tomando por boludo- 

-Es diferente- dijo Sergio tan sereno como de costumbre.

-¡Diferente las pelotas!- gritó Martín perdiendo la paciencia. 

-No voy a estar dentro del edificio- Sergio presionó sus anteojos contra su cara. 

-Andrés, decile algo- Martín miró a su amante.

-Martín, lo siento pero concuerdo con él en esto-

-No podés hacer esto, Andrés. No podés dejarme atrás- exigió.

-La decisión está tomada- 

Había pasado casi un día desde que salió corriendo de la capilla dando un portazo. Se encerró en su antigua habitación con la esperanza de hacer una declaración lo suficientemente contundente para cambiar el plan de los hermanos. Estaba allí acostado en la cama y mirando los techos altos mientras sus canciones favoritas se reproducían aleatoriamente. Andrés jodía con que la música de los ochenta era cursi y artificial pero a Martin no le importaba, eran sus favoritas. A la mierda con Andrés y su gusto elitista. Como si lo hubiese invocado, Martín escuchó a Andrés llamar a la puerta.

-Martín, por favor abre la puerta- gritó el español -Martín, abre la jodida puerta o la voy a tirar abajo de una patada- insistió. 

-Sos un cavernícola- mustió Martín pero de todas formas fue hacia la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba era que Andrés se rompiera un tobillo mientras se mandaba una estupidez -¿Qué querés?- rezongó abriendo la puerta.

-Necesito una taza de azúcar para hornear un puto pastel ¿Qué crees que quiero?- Andrés exclamó empujándolo fuera de su camino -sabes que llevamos la razón. Usa ese cerebro lógico tuyo, no es una buena idea que vengas-

-¡Siempre es lo mismo, me dejás atrás como si fuese tu mascota!-

-Martín, no podré concentrarme contigo ahí dentro ¿Recuerdas nuestro último golpe?- Andrés replicó.

-Su plan era una mierda, ese era el problema- exclamó Martín -¡confió en algo que escuchó en una puta cena familiar! Y nosotros fuimos unos pelotudos por seguirla-

-Entré en pánico, Martín- Andrés admitió y lo agarró por la muñeca que no tenía sostenída en el pañuelo -no te quiero dentro de la Fábrica de la Moneda- 

-Todos los golpes tienen riesgos, eso no te impidió robar media Europa con Tatiana- apartó su mano.

-¡Esto no se trata de ella!-

-¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!-

-Tu experiencia no es necesaria en este golpe- dijo fríamente Andrés -usa el tiempo libre para trabajar en los detalles restantes de nuestro plan-

-No te preocupes. Voy a seguir siendo tu calculadora de bolsillo-

-Martín, vamos- rogó Andrés -No me iré así-

-Entonces no te vayas - sabía que estaba siendo terco y que estaba pidiendo un imposible. 

-No voy a dejar a mi hermano solo- nunca podría competir con Sergio y respetaba eso. Después de todo la familia es lo primero y toda esa mierda. 

-No hagas esto, Andrés- imploró cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

-Cuando regrese hablaremos mejor- Andrés lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura moviéndose levemente al ritmo de la música ochentosa del argentino-¿cómo te suena una isla paradisíaca?- Andrés hizo un camino de pequeños besos desde la mandíbula de Martín hasta su cuello.

Cualquier lugar sería un paraíso si estás a mi lado, pensó Martín, pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta era demasiado empalagoso -Sólo si estás ahí conmigo- susurró en su lugar.

-Todo va a estar bien- Andrés lo tranquilizó balanceándose al ritmo de una de las canciones depresivas de Sinéad O'Connor. Martin sabía que Andrés no le podía asegurar nada.

-Todavía estoy enojado con vos- Martín dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Andrés.

-Lo sé- se rió. Martín sintió como le daba un beso en el pelo. 

Ahora estaba medio ciego en el puto Banco de España, rodeado de los mismos imbéciles con los que Andrés pasó sus últimos días. Si hubiese algo de justicia poética, él también moriría ahí, rodeado de esa banda de boludos. 

-¿Por qué llevas cuánto? ¿Diez años enamorado de Berlín? y no te has atrevido a abrir la boca- lo increpó Nairobi con un rifle en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba equivocada. Fue como ver a un jugador gambetear a todos sus oponentes para ir y patear la pelota directamente contra el travesaño. Estaba tan equivocada, pero aún así llegó a su punto más débil. Sintió como la sonrisa arrogante se le lavaba de la cara. Había amado, había sido amado y había perdido. Lo había perdido todo. Se había atrevido a confesarle su amor, se había atrevido a amar y qué mierda había logrado con eso… completa desolación. No sabía qué era peor: haber sido amado por el amor de su vida sólo para perderlo en una lluvia de balas o no ser amado en absoluto. Nairobi estaba equivocada y lo peor era que no sabía si la verdad era mucho mejor.


End file.
